Beautiful Eyes
by Zen.with.Conflicts
Summary: My first fic. My OC meets the descedant of someone familiar to us. Oneshot may add more chapters if I see fit and if people actually like my story.


**AN: This is my first fic and I'm using AU mostly and my own two characters, Kirin and Utarefson.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the wonder that is Hellsing. I know lot's of ppl have said this before, but if I did own Hellsing, Alucard and Alexander and me would be locked in a closet having a wonderfull time! rrrrr lol. **

**Enjoy please!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Beautiful Eyes**

Kirin screams, this monstrosity of a creature is eating the man that just tried to kidnap her. She's not screaming because she's sad for the man, oh no, she's screaming because she's sure as hell that she'll be next.

She notices that he's finished his feast and closes her eyes and waits for the inevitable.

He starts to walk, no more like float,(one inch off the ground), away, leaving her stunned.

"W..wait..." Kirin stutters, he turns and stares at her with his beautiful purple-blue-red eyes. "H..h...how can i thank you?", was she really saying what she thinks she's saying?

"Only one way princess," he smiles, showing his bloodied fangs, strangely, the fangs don't make her shiver, she feels almost safe with this maniac. "Like what? I'm not going into slavery or anything sick like that freak! I kow karate!", she declares, glaring at him. He smiled slightly and held her tightly 'round the waist and diped her like a professional dancer would, saying, "Just this", and gently sliped his fangs into her neck.

00.ee.00.aa.aa

Kirin woke a couple of days later. She felt unusually hungry. "That's strange... I just ate before I went to the bus stop." She looked around her noticing that she was lying on a soft duvet type of hammock. At a thought, she guessed that she wasn't in Ottawa anymore. Suddenly sensing a wiff of something yummy, she turned on her side to see her favorite type of hamburger lying on a plate near where she'd been sleeping. She stuffed it in her mouth, grateful for the mini feast left by,... wait, why does this,... o.m.g. Kirin gaged, and couldn't stop herself from regurgitating the little offering that looked so harmless, but tasted like ash in her mouth.

Suddenly all the memories of the other day come rushing back to her. The morning at the bus stop, the man that tried to kidnap her, and,... him. "Vampire..." she whispered. Suddenly frightened, she started to panic, where was she? What was she now? Had he bitten her? "A test", she thought, "a test is what i need,... stake? nonono,... to dangerous. Cross? nah, never planed to go Christian... aha!!"

Her hands flew to her mouth, "Yes, there's definitely something new in here." she opened her mouth and to her surprised delight, feels two pointy fangs where her other less sharp teeth used to be.

From the shadows appeared a figure dress in red and black. She seemed to remember him, but from where?

"I see you've finally woken up princess, how're you feeling this fine night?"

Kirin stands and approaching the figure slowly she starts to feel that same safe sensation that she got that fateful day. "You saved me... right? From that man? I still haven't repaid you yet have I?"

He smiled the smile that he smiled that day, and says, "O contraire princess, " he went to stand right in front of her, "you definitely have already repaid me. " He touches her mouth with his thumb and opened his mouth in an aaa shpe. Kirin stared at him, then realized what he wanted her to do, and mimicked his action. His thumb poked at her canines as he commented, "They haven't grown fully yet, I was hoping to save you most of the pain of them growing by letting you sleep through it. But it seems there's no helping that now."

She blushed, she had no idea why, but she did, and he smiled once more. "My names Kirin, not princess" Her stomach growls, impatient and demanding to be fed. He laughed, "I'm forgetting myself, you must be hungry, it's been at least three days since you've eaten I'm guessing, come on. Oh, by the way, my names Utarefson." Kirin gasps, "Would you by any chance be related to the vampire ALUCARD?" "Oh, him, yeah, he's my great, great grandfather. I can take you to meet him after we eat if you want." "My GOD! Really???? I'd be so honored!" (and so soon to, she thinks laughing at her own joke)

"Come on, Kirin!," shouts Utarefson,"the night's a wasting!" Kirin smiled but then looked a little uncomfortable, Utarefson looked at her puzzled, and decided to read her mind. "I see." he stated, "After always seeing granda' on the tv you fell in love with his vampiristic ways, right?" She nodded. " Well then I'm sorry to inform you that he got married to his changeling, Ceras."

Kirin laughed at that and nodded. "I know that, it was televised too, but then cut off after the newly weds started feasting." she giggled again, as she remembered the terrified look on the poor priest's face. "And I only had a slight crush, not a full blown case of lust." she punched him in the arm, miffed that he hadn't got the story right.

He looked down, ashamed for a second, then lead her into the night, tugging on her hand as if they were best friends. Kirin thought about the last few minutes, "_He's so nice, but I wonder if I'll ever be able to get this vampire thing down?_" she wonders. But then looking up at his beautiful purple-blue-red eyes, she knows she has nothing to worry about, and feels safe, completely safe.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**My first fic. God I need more practice xD thanks for reading!**


End file.
